memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Patrick Stewart
Patrick Stewart, britský televizní a divadelní herec, je fanouškům Star Treku nejznámější pro svou roli kapitána Jeana-Luca Picarda. Jeho poznávací značkou je holá hlava (vlasy ztrácel od devatenácti let) a autoritativní hlas. Životopis Patrick Stewart se narodil 13. července 1940 v městečku West Yorkshire ve Velké Británii. Jeho rodiče byli poměrně nemajetní a chudí lidé, matka byla tkadlena a otec policista. Když mu bylo patnáct let, rozhodl se, že nepůjde na střední školu a zvolil si kariéru žurnalisty. Jako novinář byl docela úspěšný, ale po roce mu jeho zaměstnavatel dal ultimatum, aby si vybrat herectví nebo novinařinu a tehdy se sedmnáctiletý Patrick rozhodl pro herectví. Začátky nebyli jednoduché. Asi rok poté se dokonce věnoval prodeji nábytku. Když se konečně dostal na divadelní pódium, byl neskonale šťastný. Splnilo se mu jeho největší vytoužené přání, i když šlo jen o špatně placenou práci. V roce 1974 kdy mu bylo už 34 let (v té době už neměl skoro žádné vlasy) se dostal i na televizní obrazovky, bylo to ve filmu s názvem "Walk with destiny". Tento film nebyl obzvlášť úspěšný, ale pro Patricka to byla první zkušenost s televizním filmem, který mu otevřel nové obzory. Téhož roku hrál ještě ve filmu "Anthony and Cleopatra" Treda Nunna. Velký úspěch však znamenal až film "Já, Claudius". Tímto filmem měl již otevřenou cestu do světově proslulého fantasy mainstreamu "Excalibur", který natočil John Boorman. Tento film se stal fantasy klasikou a předznamenal to, co mělo později přijít. Jeho nejproslulejší rolí je jednoznačně a nepopiratelně velitel vesmírné lodi Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard, kterého ztělesnil jak v pokračování oblíbeného seriálu Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994), tak i v celovečerních filmech Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact,Star Trek: Insurrection, Star Trek: Nemesis. Patrick Stewart se ovšem věnoval dabingu, mimo jiné nadaboval i postavu v seriálu Simpsonovi (epizoda "Homer the Great") a namluvil postavy i v jiných animovaných filmech například Princ Egyptský, Jimmy Neutron, Strašpytlík, Vládce knih nebo Bambi 2. Svůj hlas propůjčil také počítačovým hrám, jako například Star Trek: Armada, Armada II, Bridge Commander, X-Men Legends II. Soukromí a rodina Za svůj život se stihl dvakrát oženit. V roce 1964 se seznámil s choreografkou Sheilou Falconer, se kterou se pak 4. března 1966 oženil. Spolu mají dvě děti, Sophii Alexandru a Daniela Stewarta, který je také herec. V roce 1990 se rozvedli. Od roku 1996 žil TV producentkou Wendy Neussovou a v roce 2000 měli dokonce svatbu. Ale ani tohle manželství nevydrželo. Rozvedli se v říjnu 2003. Čtyři měsíce před rozvodem hrál spolu s herečkou Lisou Dillon (v tu dobu čtyřiadvacetiletou) ve hře The Master Builder, kde se do sebe zamilovali a začali spolu žít. Zajímavosti * V posledních letech se Stewart znovu vrátil k divadelnímu herectví, včetně práce s Královskou Shakespearovskou společností. * Patrick je pravděpodobně nejslavnější žijící fanda Huddersfieldského městského fotbalového klubu. * Stewart, který je čestným rektorem Univerzity Huddersfield poblíž rodného Yorkshiru, se stal i docházejícím profesorem moderního divadelního umění na Oxfordské univerzitě. * V roce 1996 mu byla přidělena jeho vlastní hvězda na hollywoodském chodníku slávy. Filmografie: Patrick Stewart ve filmech: • X-men 3 (2006) • Chicken little (2005) • X-men 2 (2003) • Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) • X-men (2000) • Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) • Moby Dick (1998) • The Prince of Egypt (1998) • Star Trek: First Contact (1996) • Star Trek: Generation (1994) Patrick Stewart v seriálech: • American Dad (2006) • Extras (2005) • Fraiser (2003) • The Simpsons (1994) • DS9: "Emissary" (1993) • Star Trek:The Next Generation (1987- 1994) Namluvil: • Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) • Princ egyptský (1998) Koproducent: • Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) Režisérská práce (vše TNG): • "In Theory" • "Hero Worship" • "A Fistful of Datas" • "Phantasms" • "Preemptive Strike" Externí odkazy * Česko-slovenská filmová databáze * IMDb (anglicky) * Wikipedie (anglicky) * StarTrek.com (anglicky) de:Patrick Stewart en:Patrick Stewart es:Patrick Stewart fr:Patrick Stewart nl:Patrick Stewart pl:Patrick Stewart Stewart, Patrick